Disturbing Revelations
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Clark is outraged when he discovers Lex lying on the side of the road in a bloody heap and finds out he'd been raped. Will Clark be able to contain himself to just be there for Lex and not exact revenge? Ok, the summary sucks but the fic doesn't.
1. Violent Discoveries

**Disturbing Revelations**

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own the characters (minus Derek Dritchas & Dr. Ariel Zehr)...yada yada...All that good stuff...

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes/content

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

**Pairing:**  
Clex

Violent Discoveries

Clark had gone out for a walk one chilly November afternoon when he came upon a sight that would shake him down to the core. _What the hell?..._He thought to himself when he saw the form of someone lying on the ground. Speeding over to where the figure lay, Clark froze when he saw who it was. _Oh God!...Lex!..._He thought, taking in the sight of Lex's bloodied body which was bare from the waist down. Kneeling down beside him, Clark pressed two fingers gently to Lex's neck _Well...'Least he's alive..._He thought to himself. _God...What the hell happened?..._

Looking into Lex's closed, blue eyes, Clark asked softly "Lex? Lex, can you hear me?..." He sighed slightly in relief when he heard Lex grumble softly as his eyes fluttered open and he grumbled. "Clark..." Taking in the sight of Lex's condition, Clark noticed that cuts, scrapes, bruises and gashes covered nearly every inch of his body as he asked "What...What happened?" Trying to recall what had happened to him, Lex replied weakly "He...He raped me..." Livid at the thought of anybody intentionally hurting Lex, Clark thought to himself _I swear to God...If I ever get my hands on the little bastard that did this...Let's just say it won't be pretty..._Concealing his fury, Clark asked "Who?...Who raped you?..." Still somewhat groggy and feeling rather weak, Lex replied "Derek..."

_Oh, am I gonna have fun with Derek next time I see him...His ass is so gonna fry..._Clark thought to himself upon hearing that the Battalion Commander for Smallville High's ROTC Battalion being responsible for what had happened to Lex. Scooping Lex up in his arms, Clark sped him off to the hospital. While the doctors were doing their job, Clark waited impatiently in the waiting room. _I swear to God...Derek's ass is grass and I'm a Goddamn lawn mower..._Clark thought to himself angrily. His thought process was soon interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Mr. Kent?" Came a somewhat quiet voice from behind him. Turning to see who had addressed him, Clark replied "Yes?" Smiling out of courtesy, the young woman in front of him replied "I'm Doctor Ariel Zehr...I'm here to fill you in on the condition of your friend, a Mr..." Dr. Zehr's voice trailed off as she reviewed the clipboard in her hands. "...Lex Luthor..." For a moment, Clark would have sworn time had stopped when he'd heard Lex's name. _Oh, God...Please tell me he's okay..._He thought to himself as he asked quietly "How is he?" Reviewing her notes once more, Dr. Zehr replied "Well, his vitals are stable...He did suffer several minor injuries as well as a significant blood loss...All in all I'd say he'll be just fine..."

Sighing slightly in relief, Clark asked "Can I see him?" Smiling, Dr. Zehr replied "Yes, of course. He's actually asked to see you..." Smiling now himself, Clark replied "Great...Thanks..." Turning to lead Clark back to the room where Lex was waiting for him, Dr. Zehr replied "No problem, Mr. Kent." Following her, Clark continued thinking of ways to exact his revenge. Nobody hurt Lex and got away with it, and Clark was going to make damn sure that Derek was no exception. However, all of his anger and hate seemed to melt away as he entered the room to see Lex look up into his eyes, his piercing blue eyes full of fear and pleading. He looked broken and defeated. One thing was certain...He wasn't the same Lex Luthor Clark once knew and most likely never would be.

As Dr. Zehr left, Clark sat next to Lex on the metal as he greeted "Hey, Lex." Upon not receiving a response, he asked "Lex?...Lex, what's wrong?" Looking back up into Clark's soft green eyes, Lex read the evident concern written in them and took comfort in knowing that atleat _one _person still cared about him. Softly, he replied "It's just...I can't believe all that's been going on...I just feel so...Used and worthless..."

Clark had been taken aback by this reaction. He'd never seen this side of Lex. Without fully realizing it, he wrapped a comforting arm around Lex's shoulders as he assumed. "You feel violated..." Silently, Lex just nodded in confirmation. He'd found it rather odd that even though he felt he couldn't trust men anymore, he didn't mind Clark's arm draped around his shoulders. Instead, he found the touch rather comforting, though, deep down, he knew why.

Trying to comfort his friend, Clark replied "Lex, it's okay...That's only natural...Anybody would feel that way in your position...And in the meantime, I'm here for you if you need me..." Listening to Clark's words, Lex smiled as he quietly replied "Thanks, Clark..." Smiling himself, Clark replied "Anytime..." Changing the subject, he added "...Well...Whaddo ya say we get outta here...I'm sure you'd rather just be alone right now, rather than have everybody crowding around you like this..." Looking back up at Clark, Lex replied softly "Actually, Clark...would you mind staying with me for a while...I really _don't _wanna be alone right now..."

Nodding understandingly, Clark replied "Of course...Like I said, I'm here for you whenever you need me..." Smiling, Lex replied "Thanks, Clark...That means a lot to me..." Smiling, Clark replied "Don't mention it..." With that, Lex and Clark got up off the table as Clark lead Lex out the door to his truck where he proceeded to take Lex home.

Curious as to what had happened, Clark decided it best not to push the subject. _Eh...I'm sure Lex really doesn't wanna talk about it right now...Which, hell, who could blame him...His privacy was completely violated-not to mention his trust has been totally destroyed...Hell, I wouldn't wanna talk about it either..._Clark thought to himself. Turning to face Clark, Lex said "I just wanted to say thank you..." He stated, breaking the silence which had befallen the two men.

Curious, Clark asked "For what?" Half smiling, Lex replied "For finding me..._Saving_ me's more like it..." Smiling, Clark turned to Lex and replied "It's not a problem..." Also curious, himself, Lex asked "How'd you even know where I was, anyway?" Smirking slightly, Clark replied "I didn't...Know where you were that is...You just got lucky in that I was just out for a walk when I happened to find you..." Question answered, Lex replied "Well, I don't care how or why...I'm just glad you did..." His voice taking on a more serious tone, Lex added "Clark...You have no idea how scared I was-and still am I guess-before you found me..."

Resting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Clark replied "Lex, don't worry...It's over now...Derek's gonna get his...I promise..." Looking over toward Lex, Clark noticed him wince at the mention of Derek's name. Understanding it would bring up terrible memories for him, Clark added "Sorry..." Smiling slightly, Lex replied "Don't worry 'bout it..."

After what seemed like forever, Clark was finally pulling up into the driveway of the Luthor Mansion. Leading Lex inside, Clark stayed with him in the living room as Lex had asked. About an hour later, Lex looked up into Clark's soft green eyes as he stated "Clark...I just wanted to thank you-again-for staying with me like this...It really means a lot to me, you being here for me like this..." Smiling his ever famous charming smile, Clark replied "Don't mention it, Lex...I'll always be there for you whenever you need me..."

Smiling as well, Lex took comfort in knowing that those words were true. He knew Clark would always be there for him and that sort of worked to put his mind at ease. However, he was soon snapped back to reality as Clark stood and moved next to him on the couch. "Listen...It's gettin' kinda late...You gonna be okay?" Clark rested a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder. He wasn't going to leave until he knew for certain that Lex was gonna be all right.

Resting a hand atop Clark's, Lex replied "Yeah...I think so..." Not totally convinced, Clark replied "Are you sure?...I can stay longer if you need me to..." Smiling at how much Clark seemed to care about him, Lex replied "Thanks, Clark. I appreciate the gesture but, I'll be fine...Really..." Still a little hesitant, Clark decided to let it go and trust Lex's judgement. "All right...If you're sure..." He added, hesitantly. Smiling convincingly, Lex replied "I'm sure, Clark...Don't worry about me...I'll be fine..." Letting it go, Clark replied "Okay, Lex...I'll see ya later..." Watching as Clark turned to go, Lex replied "See ya later, Clark."

With that said, Clark then left the mansion and headed on his way home. The next day would prove to be rather interesting for Clark and a certain Battaltion Commander. _Derek will _so _pay for what he did to Lex!...Nobody hurts Lex and gets away with it...Nobody..._ He thought to himself as he walked inside his house and made his way up to his room. There, he changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing as he climbed into bed. Turning out the light, he found sleep to be close to impossible with his mind racing with thoughts of the events which had transpired that afternoon and evening.

Back in his own bedroom, Lex, too, found sleep was successfully eluding him. He, however, was haunted by memories of what Derek had done to him. He remembered fearing for his very life and wondering if Derek would let him escape with even a shred of his pride. All he could say was how grateful he was for Clark rescuing him the way he had. _I don't know what I would have done, had Clark not found me when he did...Then again, when has he ever _not _been there for me when he I needed him..._He thought to himself, taking comfort in memories of all the times Clark had been there for him just as he had been that afternoon and evening.


	2. Revenge

**Disturbing Revelations**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own the characters (minus Derek Dritchas and Britny Blick) nor am I in any way in affiliated with _Smallville_...

**Rating:**  
T

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

**Pairing:**  
Clex

Revenge

The next day, Clark had run into Derek on his way out of school. His blood boiling with disgust at the mere _sight _of Derek, Clark just hissed evilly "Watch it, soldier boy..." Catching Clark's hiss, Derek glared Clark dead in the eyes as he growled "You got a problem with me, farm boy?..." Not backing down-as Derek had expected-Clark replied "You bet your ass I do..." Having had enough, Derek threw his book bag to the ground-as did Clark-and replied "Then why don't you do somethin' about it...That is unless you're scared..." His anger rising, Clark fired "Why the hell should I be afraid of a little piece of shit like you?..."

Finally, Derek shoved Clark hard to the shoulders, causing him to lose balance. Picking himself back up, Clark buried his fist in Derek's face. Picking himself up off the ground, Derek was just about to charge at Clark when he felt two hands holding him back. "Dritchas! That's enough! You and I _both _know this is Conduct Unbecoming an Officer! Now cool it before Colonel or Sergeant Major find out about this!" The young girl fired at him. Turning to Clark, she added "And Clark...Well, I would have expected better of you..."

Rounding on the girl holding him back, Derek fired back "Blick, don't you have something better to do...Go make-out with DeDamos or something..." Insulted by Derek's remark, Britny simply slapped him hard across the face. "Oh, and uh...If you wanna keep your position as Battalion Commander, you'd be wise to keep that little slap between us...I really don't think you want Colonel or Sergeant Major to know about what I just saw..." Grumbling, Derek just picked his bag up off the ground and slung it over his shoulder as he grumbled to himself and walked off.

Watching Derek stalk off, Clark grabbed his own backpack and followed suit. Sighing exasperatedly, Britny simply mumbled to herself "Men..." as she walked away herself. Taking one last look back at Derek, Clark glared at him menacingly as he thought to himself _This is so NOT over!..._Climbing into his truck, Clark decided to check on Lex, and see how he was doing.

About half an hour later, Clark was pulling up into the driveway of the Luthor mansion. Walking up to the door, Clark noticed Lex must have seen him pull up as he met him on the porch. "Clark..." Lex greeted, his voice containing a tone of surprise. Smiling, Clark embraced his friend in a manly hug as he replied "Hey, Lex..." As he pulled away from Clark, Lex asked "What are you doing here?" Looking Lex over, Clark noticed Lex seemed to be doing a little bit better, though he figured he probably wouldn't be the same Lex again for a while-if ever at all. Still, he replied "Well, I just came to see how you were doing...Wanted to make sure you were okay..."

Smiling inwardly at Clark's concern for him, Lex simply replied "Still a little shaken...But, I'm just trying to take things one step at a time..." Smiling, as he was glad to see Lex really was doing slightly better, Clark replied "Yeah, that's the smart thing to do..." Ushering the younger man inside, Lex added, a slightly more serious tone in his voice, "Clark...I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me...You don't know how much it means to me...It's nice to know that there's always someone I know I can count on to be there when the chips are down...Hell, if it wasn't for you...God only knows what would have happened..." Clark could see the glint of tears in Lex's piercing blue eyes, threatening to fall.

Resting a hand on Lex's shoulder, Clark replied "Lex, it's okay...The important thing is that you're all right, and that Derek _will _pay for what he did..." Clark noticed that Lex still winced at the mention of Derek's name and mentally kicked himself for forgetting that it would still be somewhat painful for Lex to talk about Derek or what had happened to him. However, Lex just shrugged as he replied "Yeah, well...That first part still remains to be seen..." Understanding where Lex was coming from, Clark assured him "You'll be all right, Lex...Just give yourself some time...Something like this won't just go away over night..." _You're telling me?..._Lex thought to himself, listening to Clark's assurance. Half-smiling, Lex replied "Thanks, Clark...I just hope you're right..."

Clark spent the rest of the afternoon at the mansion with Lex talking about anything and everything that would keep his mind off what had happened. Taking refuge in the innocence of Clark's soft green eyes, Lex stated "Clark...Again...I can't even begin to thank you for all that you've done for me...For being there for me like you have been...That means a lot more to me than I think you realize..." Smiling, Clark replied "Lex, you mean everything to me...I'll always be there for you..."

Realizing what he'd said, Clark thought to himself _Shit...Did I just say that outloud?...Damn it..._ However, Lex just smiled at the comment. _Did he really just say that?...Maybe he _does _return my feelings for him..._He thought to himself, hopefully. "Really, Clark?...Do you really feel that way?..." Lex asked, a little more hope written in his voice than he would have liked to have let on. Sighing, Clark decided to finally come clean with Lex. "Lex...Ever since the day I met you...I've had these feelings for you...Feelings that I've never felt before...At first it kinda scared me...But now...I kinda like it...And when I saw what had happened to you...I was so scared I was gonna lose you...Then when you told me what Derek did to you...I wanted to kill the little bastard..."

Clark's voice trailed off as he was interrupted by Derek entering the room. Smirking evilly, he addressed Clark. "I heard my name...You missed me, didn't you, Kent?" Turning to see Derek standing at the door, Clark glared dead on into Derek's eyes almost as if to say 'Make my day!'. Ignoring Clark's glare, Derek turned to Lex as he added "So, Luthor...Taken to hiding behind hick farmboys, I see...You always _did _send people to do the things you didn't have the balls to do yourself..."

Anger coursing violently through his veins, Clark hissed venemously at Derek "You lay off him, you little piece of shit..." Lex could feel the tension mounting between Clark and Derek. But, before he could intervene, Derek was already advancing rapidly on Clark and was about two inches from Clark's face before anybody realized it. "You want a piece a me, Kent..." Derek hissed evilly. Still not backing down, Clark spat back "Hell no...I want the whole damn thing..." Before Lex could step in, Derek buried his fist in Clark's face. Caught off guard, Clark fell to the ground.

Concerned for the well being of the boy he'd fallen for so long ago, Lex stood and cried out "Clark!" Rounding on Lex, Derek shouted "You stay outta this, Luthor! This is between me and the farmboy here!" Standing, Clark struck Derek in the back of the head. Hitting the ground with a thud, Derek stood and rounded back on Clark. "You're gonna pay for that!..." He hissed. However, before he could react, Clark shoved him against the wall by the collar of his shirt which read 'ARMY' in big bold letters.

"If you have a _shred _of anything even _remotely _resembling a clue...You'll leave Lex alone..." Clark hissed venemously. Once Clark let him down, Derek just glared at him again before heading out the door. After the dust had cleared, Lex hurried over to Clark, resting a gentle and concerned hand on his shoulder as he asked "Are you okay?" Turning to Lex, Clark could read the evident concern written in Lex's piercing blue eyes as he replied "Yeah...I'm fine..."

Smiling at the thought of Clark willing to go to such lengths for him, Lex added "Clark, you know you didn't have to do that..." Nodding slightly, Clark replied "Well, actually...He wasn't gonna leave you alone until somebody stood him...Plus, I _wanted _to...I wanted to make sure that little son of a bitch paid for what he did to you..." Half-smiling at the gesture, Lex replied "Well, I appreciate it all the same, Clark..."

Then, Clark noticed Lex's face taking on a more serious expression. "Clark..." Lex began slowly, sounding almost hesitant. _No...I can't do this...What if I push him away...Then, who would I have left?..._Lex thought to himself as the glow of insecurity he'd forgotten he had shone through. Seeing the insecurity, Clark replied "Yeah, Lex?" Clark could tell something was bothering Lex but Lex wouldn't let himself tell him. Shaking his head, Lex backed out. "Nothing...Nevermind...It's not important..." Before he really even realized it, Clark had moved closer to Lex, resting a gentle yet concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Lex, what is it?" He asked, trying to get the root of what was eating at Lex. Sighing, Lex just gazed up into Clark's soft green eyes, reading the evident concern written in them. _Do I really tell him?...Can I really risk driving him away?..._He thought to himself, debating whether or not to tell Clark how he really felt. As he released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd taken, Lex confessed. "Clark...I don't really know how to tell you this..."


End file.
